An Amnesia Of Orange
by bloodyhound17
Summary: This is a story about a boy has come into a new world beyond his own, rescued by a dusty old crow who in which raises and trains the young lad to become the strongest huntsmen in all of Remnant. Who is this boy? His name is Naruto..but that's all he can remember. An Amnesia Of Orange. Inspired by fairy tail dragon slayer and other authors of NarutoXRWBY fanfics. Pairing undecided


Yaaahooooo! This is the Bloodyhound of Fanfic Central looking for dinner shishishi!

So I come up with a new story...A Naruto And Rwby Crossovvvveeeeerrrrr! Hehe a change of heart huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY

I"m too lazy to list the speaking patterns so whatever foxy shishishi

Also my POV changes sometimes without warning so please don't flame me on that and if anyone could help me thank you

So on with the story

_An Amnesia Of Orange_

_Prologue: Forgotten_

I could feel the harsh winds caress my body as I open my eyes to see the sky get smaller and smaller…..'What happened?'...

(Flashback)

It was during the Fourth Shinobi War, and Obito and Naruto were the only ones left that could stand a chance against the newly resurrected Madara Uchiha. They were both at their last legs, panting heavily.

"Naruto...we can't hold out much longer like this…" Obito panted out as he fell to one knee.

"OBITO!" Naruto yelled worried as he rushed to his friends aide and looks to Madara and grits his teeth. 'Damn Obito's right we can't go on like this….but theres nothing else we can do!...'

Madara was sitting on a boulder bored out of his mind across from them a few yards away. "Tsk tsk...thought the kyuubi would put much more of a fight, but oh well~" Madara taunted with a smirk as he got up on his feet and walked towards the duo.

'Crap, both of us are at our limits, we can't do anything against him…..unless...' Obito panicked as he thought of an idea and looked to Naruto. "Naruto!"

This caused our young blond to look at his newly friended Uchiha only to see the mangekyou sharingan looking hm in the eye. "Obito what are you?-" Naruto asked in question and surprise.

"This is goodbye...Naruto.." Obito said with a sad smile as Naruto slowly gets sucked into kamui.

"OBITO!" Naruto screamed out as the last thing he saw was Obito being burnt to a crisp by Madara as the evil man tried to capture the blond hearing…"DAMN YOU are UZUMAKI!"

(Flashback End)

'...Why can't I remember anything?...' thought the blond as he fell through the sky.

The blond soon closes his eyes and passes out as he plunges to the ground, but as he nears the ground a mysterious figure flies out of the trees beneath him and catches the young hero in mid-flight, landing safely on the tree tops.

"Now what do we have here? You alright young one?" The figure said as he looked at the boy and noticed he was unconscious.

(Sometime Later)

"Ugh...what hit me last night?..." A boy said as he woke up with a headache.

The door to the room suddenly opened and a older man came in. "Oh so you finally woke up, I was just bringing you something to eat when you did...like cookies and milk, I know my niece does hahaha." The man said as he placed the tray of cookies and the glass of milk on the counter next to me.

I looked at the cookies in wonder as I slowly reached out to them and grabbed one in swift motion and slowly nibbled them and looked at the man curiously as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"The names Qrow, I'm the one who saved you from kissing the ground," Qrow exclaimed with a slight smirk.

"You're a bird?" the blond asked like the baka he was thinking of a crow.

"...I'M NOT A BIRD YOU IDIOOOOOT! ITS WITH A 'Q' NOT A 'C'!" Yelled the enraged crow as he smacked the blond on the back of the head. "...Tho it would be nice...but still!" And once again punches the whiskered boy on the head.

"GAH! DAMN IT OLD MAN!" the child yelled back holding his head in pain as big bumps formed.

Qrow looks at the blond and sighs and calms down. "So what's your name young one?"

The blond looked at the dusty old crow and gets in thinking position as Qrow raises an eyebrow at this. "...The names...Naruto...I think...for some reason...I can't remember...anything else?" Naruto exclaimed as he tries to think about anything else.

"So by the look of things...I'm guessing you have amnesia?" Qrow sighs and gets up and walks to the window looking outside.

"AMNESIA!" Naruto gasps and starts to panic but pauses. "...What's amnesia?"

Then you could hear a facepalm echo throughout the home. "...Its when you have partially or totally lost your memory..." Qrow sighs as he faces the blond idiot.

Naruto's face just went blank trying so hard to remember his past and starts to panic slightly and begins to tear up. "W-why...why can't I remember anything...?"

**Cliffhanger!**

**Hehe that's it for this chapter of An Amnesia Of Orange**

**It's been a long time since I made a fanfic chapter so bear with me on this one if it was bad so...no flames on this one please..if you don't like this fanfic then bug off! Okay please review and hopefully I'll be back soon with a new chapter hehe!**

**Sayanora my lovely prey~ **

**shishishi~!**


End file.
